Article transport systems used in various types of equipment are frequently required to occupy a minimum amount of space while performing the transport function in a reliable and efficient manner. In automated teller machines (ATMs), for example, it may be required to transport packs of currency from a secure storage position to a "presenting" position in which the currency is made available to a customer who is operating the machine. Since ATMs are complex devices, designed to be as compact as possible, which may be placed in locations remote from constant scrutiny by employees, it is important that all mechanisms associated therewith be designed to be compact, reliable and efficient. Also, it may be desired to operate such transport systems to transport articles such as currency from one device module or unit to another. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a transport system which is capable of transporting such articles from one module or unit to another without the need for separate feed or drive mechanisms in each of the modules.